clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Darktonian Pie War/Archived Inclusions
Warning If you don't want spoilers for the Great Darktonian Pie War, don't read this section. ---- Welcome to the Pie War Archive section. It is here that we store segments of the story that were written too early to write. Items such as PogoPunk's dramatic part, the Brilliance dragon, and (ROTFL) Archon Charades. These might not be published. Triskelle or his brother will clear any OOC-ness later. ---- SOME OF THESE ENTRIES WERE FISHED FROM THE HISTORY PAGE. AS SUCH, THEY MAY BE HEAVILLY OOC. WHEN THE TIME COMES, THEY WILL BE REWRITTEN TO FIT THE PLOTLINE. THE POGOPUNK SECTION, FOR EXAMPLE, WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE TRISKELLE ADDITIONS. IT WILL BE REWRITTEN FOR OOC ERRORS BY TRISKELLE AND OTHERS. ---- ARCHON CHARADES "Hmmm...." Darktan said, pacing back and forth. "We are losing. We must retreat. Aha, but they wont be much without their precious capital, will they?" He said to a Mwa Mwa Penguin. "Otay. Wes swir!" said the loonie. Darktan called a break with the referee. The referee agreed. He sounded an air horn and ordered the armies to stop. Group "aawwws" were heard across the valley. Luce turned to Proffesor Shroomsky. "Professor, make sure you don't drop the Silmaril Crown. Darktan is up to something, and we're going to need it." Shroomsky nodded. Darktan floated at his vantange point overlooking the battle. "Before we storm the capital, we must figure out why the tides shifted right after the storm came..." Darktan whispered to himself. He clapped his flippers and summoned a Dark Archon. The dragon-smoke creature bowed in respect and waved, signaling he was ready for his orders. "Okay. I need you to go into that could and find out anything you can on a powerful weapon." The Dark Archon bowed and did so. He flew up into the sky and immediantly mnd-controlled a random arctic tern. Using this new body, he shuffled in a zombie manner straight to Mayor McFlapp's quarters. The Archon paused. He looked left and right. For a second, he could have sworn he heard someone playing an organ down the halls of the empty building. He shuffled down the corridors to a room with an ornate door. Two terns holding Snow Ball Guns stopped him. "What do you want?" The Dark Archon was nervous. He had no idea what to do, and since his species can not speak, he was worried. He floated out of the tern he mind-controled and dashed behind a curtain. The tern shook its head rapidly. "Where am I? Why am I in front of the Narrator's Organ room?" The guards glared. The tern dashed off. The Dark Archon sighed in relief. He immediantly fired his aura beams at one of the guards, forcing it to the The Worm dance. He zapped the other, and it started cutting the rug like Cadence, even doing her signature dance. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US?!" one tern screamed to the other. "I DON'T KNOW, BUT I SURE AM A DANCING MACHINE! WATCH THIS!" The Dark Archon flew between them and burst open the locked doors. There, he saw the Narrator's Organ, and a random tern entruseted with operating it while the Mayor was away. Its screens showed various things on the battleground, as well as Darktan at his vantage point. The wraith's eyes metaphorically grew to the size of dinner plates. He had found the secret! An all-seeing console! The Archon exited the room and flew down from the clouds. Darktan turned as his minion entered. "Did you find anything?" The Archon nodded feverishly. "Tell me EVERYTHING." The Archon nodded. He held up one claw. "Charades?! I have no time for this! Oh, never mind... okay... first word." The Dark Archon pointed up. "Clouds?" The Archon nodded. He held up two claws. "Second word." The wraith imitated an arctic tern. "Airplanes?" The archon shook its head. He continued flapping. "Missles? Aircraft? Space shuttle? Come on, do something else!" The Dark Archon slapped his claw against his face. He formed a cloud of auras into the rough shape of a top hat. He placed it on his head and started strutting around. "Will Whitefoot?" He shook his head. The Archon started flapping his arms again, while strutting around. "OH! Mayor McFlapp! What about him?" Still wearing the top hat, the Archon held out his claws and imitated playing a keyboard. "Mayor McFlapp plays the piano?" The wraith shook its head. He grabbed a nearby book and started playing the keyboard on it. "Mayor McFlapp plays on books like a piano?" The Dark Archon slapped his claw against his face once more. He pointed to Darktan and floated above him, playing the keyboard once more. "He plays the keyboard... on me?" The Dark Archon nodded. He then shot auras at Darktan, making him dance like Cadence for a few seconds, before Darktan borke free. "AAAGH! You insolent... Why did you do THAT?!" The Archon continued chrading. He played the keyboard and pointed to Darktan. "Wait, the keyboard, it's controlling me?" The Archon nodded. He then imiatated banging the keyboard like in a horror movie. "He plays an organ? Mayor McFlapp plays an organ that controls me?" The wraith nodded feverishly. "How can that be?" The Dark Archon shrugged. He pointed up. "It's in the sky?" The Archon clapped in celebration. "So, Mayor McFlapp has an organ, in the sky, that controls me? Where is it?!" The Dark Archon pointed in the direction he flew off. Darktan subsequently fired an aura beam in that direction. The beam barely missed the Organ. It knocked it over and tore a hole in the Mayor's office. The beam continued into space, where it damaged a satillite. ---- A NASA controller shivered. "The Chandra X-Ray observatory is now offline..." Screams were heard in the background. ---- The Death of James Erasmus Kwiksilver I had the idea of a plot twist, you know, a death. This will be right after Luce deletes the Maledict.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 00:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The Maledict had been deleted! Darktan lay, unconscious. Evil was defeated. Everybody cheered for Luce, who stumbled weakly to her feet with The Kernel. Unfortunately, Kwiksilver did not move. Luce rolled him over onto his back. He had his eyes closed and yellow-gold smoke was rising out of his mouth. A hush fell over the crowd. "Kwiksilver!" yelled Luce, shaking him. "Somebody get a doctor!" The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd, and pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket. He checked for a pulse. Nothing. "James Erasmus Kwiksilver," he announced sadly, "Is dead." Gasps of disbelief rang through the armies. Several people shouted, "He couldn't be dead! It's against the COC!" Shroomsky, Explorer and Triskelle walked up to where Kwiksilver was laying. "He must have been taking the most of that fight. He was a shield, that saved The Brilliance. The light energy was just too great for him," said Triskelle sadly. "Wait!" called The Doctor, "My stehoscope was faulty. His heart is beating, faintly. We need something to get it to go faster. Something! We only have seconds!" Suddenly, a bowl of nachos materialized above Kwiksilver. Kwiksilver coughed, spluttered and sat bolt upright. "Hey," he said weakly, "Can I eat those nachos?" Everybody cheered, then looked around at Darktan. Darktan was standing up,one flipper on the shadow amulet and the other pointing towards Kwiksilver. "I summoned the nachos," he announced, "I have seen the error of my ways, what I have done. I renounce my title as Darktan, and take up my title as Theongol Anator. Do you, Luce, forgive me?" PogoPunk's Glorious Contribution ''This was written months ago, long before Arda or any awesome Triskelle items/contributions existed. Please note that due to the age of this edit, it is '''severely OOC and dated, and will be edited for OOC corrections when the time comes. Until then, it is archived.'' ---- A voice was heard. "dAt'z da s|Gn4l!! fIR33 d4 w4FFl3z!" The Str00del Force had arrived! Billy Mays loaded up a catapult with pastries, Kaboom, Oxipies, waffles, and all other sorts of items. He set them all to fly at Darktan. Darktan touched the Shadow Amulet, and teleported away from the deluge of pastries. "How laughable! Is that all you can muster? Let me show you true power!" Darktan said, conjuring up a black void. Billy Mays got sucked into the void. Luce retaliated with a beam of light, but Darktan was encased with a shield. "Okay keepers, we'll try all our attacks together!" All of the keepers each used their amulets elemental powers on Darktan, and that still didn't work. "Heh, I expected more from the Chosen one!" Darktan taunted. "Our attacks aren't doing anything! He's being shielded by the Shadow Amulet!" Luce yelled in a frightened tone. "Enough! I grow weary of these childish games!" Darktan yelled, who was creating a giant rift. "Now you will all meet my good friend Armageddon! Prepare to meet the end of the world, you moronic penguins!" Darktan said, with his trademark laugh. Just as he ended his speech, he was interrupted with a pie in the face. Professor Shroomsky threw it, and the pie negated Darktan's spell. After a couple of cheers Shroomsky smiled. "OWNED!" Shroomsky turned to Luce. "DID YOU SEE THAT? I HIT THE ULTIMATE EVIL!" Shroomsky was very proud of himself. Had Luce not informed him to stop jumping, the Silmaril Crown would have fallen off his head. Luce turned to Darktan. "We'll fight to the end!" Luce yelled. "L4Wlz, U g0t d4t r1te!1!1" The Str00del Force said. Suddenly, all the amulets, spare Darktan's, flew up into the sky in a shining brilliance, they homed in on Darktan, and broke his shield; "Aha ha ha ha ha.. huh?" "My barrier.. is gone?" Darktan said, confused. "Heroes with courage, burn forth to shatter the walls of blight..." Luce quoted. "That's what the prophecy said." "Very well! This will be a fitting battle against the end of USA!" Darktan sneered. Just as the keepers were about to advance, Darktan created a shadowy substance, that struck down all the Elemental Keepers, except Luce. "I will only fight with you. Leave me my minions, I will deal with this alone." Darktan said, "B-but Darktan!" "Quiet! Only I need to finish this." Creatures below kept throwing pies at Darktan's minons despite this, and the creature himself, though they had no effect. After his speech, Darktan swooped up and the battle began. Luce shot several blasts of light at Darktan, but he covered his face with his cape, and reflected them back. Luce did the same. It was like a match of tennis, but eventually Darktan lost his guard and the light pierced through him. In a shriek, he fell to the ground. Luce conjured several light blasts on him, but the Shadow Amulet gave him renewed power, and Darktan arised, whom blasted Luce against a wall with a dark force. Luce however, was ready. Since the Shadow Amulet rejuvenates Darktan's power, she thought of a plan. Darktan in the meantime, shot out another blast of shadow, but Luce deflected it. It hit Darktan, and it seemed like it hurt more than the previous attack. She found out Darktan's weakness; he can be neutralized with the same element of his! Darktan knew of her secret, and he decided to counter by slowing down time itself; "Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttsssssssssss hhhhhhhaaaaaaaapppppppeeeeeeeennnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg" Professor Shroomsky said, whom was affected with the slowdown of time, along with everyone else. Darktan however, was not affected, seeing as he created this effect. Darktan made yet another blast, that struck Luce down, seeing as her reflexes were slowed dramatically. Luce had to adjust her timing right so that she could still hurt Darktan, but not get hurt herself. Just as Darktan was conjuring up a black mass, Luce assumed her reflecting position. Darktan threw the mass at her, but it was reflected, and it struck Darktan down. Darktan was feeling very weak after this, so Luce decided to end it by blasting him with a brilliance of light. Darktan then fell to the ground, and time returned to normal. The battle ended. Luce and the keepers wandered over to the tattered, bruised Darktan; "Heh.. heh... it's over. Finish me.." Darktan raspily said. "Why does it have to end like this?" Luce replied. "Luce.. when your mother passed away, you were nowhere to be found. I searched, and searched, but I couldn't find you. In a last attempt, I used the Shadow Amulet to help me find you, but I became mad with power. I've done too much wrong in the USA. Finish me, and I will be at peace." Darktan said sadly. Just then, he was interrupted by WitchyPenguin. "Darktan! Watch out!" WitchyPenguin said, who used herself as a shield from an incoming attack. It hit WitchyPenguin, whom fell to the ground and fainted. "WitchyPenguin!" Darktan yelled. "Silly assistant, absorbing my attack to save him. What an adorably hopeless gesture!" A figure said. The figure emerged, and it was PogoPunk. "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so truely wants!" "PogoPunk?! I thought you were creamed by Manny Peng!" Luce said in surprise. "Nope!" "What?! Don't kill him!" Explorer screamed, holding up a scroll that said COC. "YOU'D BE BREAKING THE LAW!" "I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR STINKING LAWS!" PogoPunk shouted. Silence. Turtleheimer turned to Luce, whispering. "Oh no he didn't!" PogoPunk turned back to Darktan. He smirked. "Darktan's death is a mere price to pay, as the Shadow Amulet will not be stopped... if I continue to control it!" PogoPunk said. "I was planning to get the Shadow Amulet all along, but I couldn't do it on my own. I needed the keepers to get it from Darktan, and now it's all come to plan. If they ever make thank-you cards for helping an evil guy with his plans, I owe you one. Especially you, Shroomsky. That lawsuit... yep, this battle would have been done without you." "WHAT are you saying?" Shroomsky yelled. "I'm saying that you are all no longer of value to me, so I'm ending your games." PogoPunk said, whom grabbed the Shadow Amulet. He clicked his fingers, and a little sprout emerged from Darktan's head. "What IS that?" Luce shrieked. "When I drew Darktan, I planted a Doom Weed in the subconscious of his mind, and it has grown spectacularly! The prophecy says he is the perfect host for the Shadow Amulet!" "YOU PUT A DOOM WEED IN HIS HEAD?!" Explorer screamed. Both armies let out a group eeewwww. Luce turned to the side of Good. "I think I understand! That Doom Weed there, it was copying Darktan's powers! That plant has all of Darktan's powers in it! If PogoPunk eats it, he will have Darktan's powers! Then, he will send Darktan into a void, and take over the continent!" "You just figured that out?" PogoPunk gloated. Everyone nodded. "Now I will use the Shadow Amulet's power, and, combined with Darktan's power, I WILL BECOME THE NEW EVIL! AHHAAHAHHAAHA!" "Guys, get your pies ready.." Explorer whispered to the others. As PogoPunk was maniaclly laughing, he was struck down with an Oxypie. Billy Mays returned from the void! "Hi, Billy Mays here!" he said. "How did you return? What was it like in the void?" Luce said. "That was the innovative secret!" he replied. They all walked over to the stricked PogoPunk, whom emerged from the Oxypie. "Er.. hehe.. I was joking about all that stuff. Ummm, a..uh.. Doom Weed was planted in my subconscious as well! You saved me!" PogoPunk said in an attempt to save himself. Unfortunately, no one bought that story, and he was slammed with a cavalcade of pies. "So what do we do with Darktan?" Luce said. "Well, the Shadow Amulet can heal him, but it will bring back his evil. If you want your father to feel better, then we need the Shadow Amulet. It's the only way to heal him." "I don't want to give him the amulet, but I guess I have no choice.." Luce said, giving Darktan the amulet. Darktan was instantly revived, and was ready to battle again... ---- After a bell rang, PogoPunk was carted off, still covered in pie. Darktan woke up. "Wait... so PogoPunk put a plant in my head... he was going to steal all my powers?!" Darktan became enraged. "I WANTED THE POWER! GAH!" Darktan was ready to fight again. ---- The Transformation of Darktan Note: Since no one else seems to be writing it, I guess I will. This can be added when needed. ---- "We've got you now Darktan!" Yelled a High Penguin. Darktan could not run any longer. His feet were worn out and it looked as if he would have to surrender. "If you surrender now old friend, we'll let you go," said Triskelle as he approached the penguin."Your family would like to have you back Theangol." Darktan looked suprised. No one had called him by his old name since years ago. He felt like surrendering then and there, but the amulet had other plans. "What are you thinking Darktan!"Yelled a voice from the amulet. "I give you the power you wanted and this is how you repay me." Darktan imediatley growled and stood up. He walked up to Triskelle, and his eyes started to glow. "What family Triskelle? If you're talking about your little friends from the USA then forget it. They drove us out! They don't except us!" Triskelle also growled as the Amulet of Water started to glow. "An entire species should not be blamed for the mistakes of one. Don't you care about anyone Darktan? Don't you care about your offspring?" Everyone looked shocked. Very few of them knew Darktan had ever been a father. "And why should I? Luce and Vesper are nothing but obstacles that stand in my way. Besides, I have the Shadow Amulet." Using it's power Darktan shot a huge dark beam out of the Amulet. It exploded in the sky causing it to become almost pitch black. "Darktan can't you see, "said Will Whitefoot. "The Amulet is just controlling you. Don't let it." The Penguin simply ignored him and shot another beam at a nearby tree. It fell down at once, and soon caught on fire. "No one controls me Whitefoot! I made the choice to steal it in the first place. I control it." Triskelle, who was desperate to stop the destruction quickly shot a water beam to stop him. Unfortunatley Darktan simply shot a small beam at the water and it quickly dissolved. "You'll have to do much better than that Triskelle. Especially for what I have coming up right now!" A young Penguin hid behind another, and shook with fear. "Y, you don't mean...... "Yes I do mean it young Chick. It is now time to assume the form of the Maledict and rule all of Antarctica." Everyone ran up to try and stop him but it was to late. Even Billy Mays shook with fear. "Please tell me you have something to stop this Billy, "said a very frightened Shroomsky." "I'M AFRAID STOPING A ENORMUS, EVIL DRAGON IS BEYOND THE TECHNOLOGY OF TODAY! THAT'S BILLY MAYS GAURANTEED!" Darktan grabbed the Shadow Amulet and a dark cloud surrounded him. Soon the cloud became bigger, and knocked down some nearby structures. A huge roar came from inside, and huge Focci like wings appeared out of the large cloud. Manny penguins ran for cover as the cloud expanded, and some even tried to use their spy phones to telport away. Huge black talons appeared, and they started digging crater like holes into the ground. Then just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, a large reptilian head poked out and shot a huge cloud of fire into the sky. "I, is that th, the Maledict? "Asked a very frightened Shroomsky. "I'm afraid so, "said Triskelle. "Only the members of The Prophecy can save us now." A deep, but somewhat raspy voice started coming from the Dragon. "Not even the prophecy can save you now penguins. I have become one with the Shadow Amulet. I AM THE MALEDICT!" The huge creature roared, and mountains started tumbling. Triskelle ran over to the soilders. He gave them some fish, and abit of water. "Get out of here while you still can. Me and my army will try and hold back Darktan, I mean the Maledcit or whatever he is." Billy Mays wouldn't leave though, as he wanted to help, and neither did Shroomsky. A majority of the others such as Happyface, Barkjon, and a few others stayed to. Everyone else ran to the nearest safe place though leaving the remaining army to stop the Maledict. "If we don't find a way to stop this thing, Antarctica will be in ruins, "said a young penguin. ---- Tails, and Speed witnessed Darktan transforming. Infact they were flying only a few feet above it's head. "I have a feeling we should go help them, "said Speed." "I couldn't agree more buddy. Get your parachutes ready." Austin offered to stay behind with the plane, and the two got their gear one. A few minutes later, the were ready to go. "On the count of three, "said Tails." One, two, three!" The two jumped down, and suprisingly landed very quickly. They looked at each other puzzled and wondered how they'd landed so fast. Then the ground underneath them started to move. "Why does this ground feel so scaley? "Asked Speed." He then looked down to see they were standing right on the Maledicts head. "Whoa!" They both yelled. The Maledict growled, and attempted to shake them off. If they didn't find a way down soon they'd be dead. Just then Speed grabbed the Seven Destruction Gems and turned into his super form. "How pathetic. I'll show you the ultimate power." "Speed have you lost your mind." Speed refused to listen though, and simply charged straight towards the Maledict. The creature simply whapped him away with his tail and Speed was sent flying towards the mountains. Tails quickly used his parachute to jump down and managed to grab Speeds's flipper. The two then landed down safely. "What were you thinking Speed he could've killed you." "So what. It's not like it's the first time someone's tried to do that." The Maledict then roared and sent a huge cloud of fire that seemed to follow penguins. A couple of chicks were seen running in terror from it. "Very funny smart alleck. And give me those gems." Tails grabbed them from Speed, and the Ninja pouted. "It's not like you're a genius either." Just then the Maledict made another huge roar and rocks started falling down from nearby mountains. "Could we continue this discussion somewhere else?" "Good idea Tails." The two then realised the Maledict was about to breath fire straight at them. "Time for you two to die!" Roared the Maledict. Just as he was about to roast them though, some grappling hook-like object grabbed then and pulled them out of the way. The two looked up to see that it was Metal Explorer. "What happened to your body?"Asked Tails. "I thought you were working for Darktan?"Said Speed. The robot growled. "I do. I'm just saving you for now so I can kill you myself later." Tails rolled his eyes, and Metal Explorer then dropped them off near the South Pole Council. "Now I suggest you run." Tails knodded, and then he and Speed ran for the building. ---- The Maledict swiped it's tail effortlessly against the South Pole City battlements. Bricks and mortar shook, and finally crumbled. The battlements collapsed like dominoes. It screeched an earsplitting screech. "RETREAT! EVERYBODY TO THE CAPITOL BUILDING!" cried Shroomsky. The Maledict crushed a large, split-level igloo while it's owners cowered in fear. Explorer made the Giant Pen go faster. "Giddyup!" He grabbed the owners just as the Maledict's foot fell right where they were standing. The army of good were running for their lives to the South Pole Council building. Triskelle tried to stop the rampaging dragon with the water amulet, but it was useless. The army and the citizens streamed into the Capitol's doors. Billy Mays and Sprocket were holding the doors open, screaming, "GO! GO! GO!". Finally Auld Lang Syne and the Annoying Old Party Penguin hobbled in and Winston shut the doors and held them shut. "We should be safe in here," panted Fred, "The walls are made of seven-inch think titanium steel and the roof as well. Nothing could get in here." There was silence. "I can't hear anything," whispered Turtleheimer, "The Maledict must've given up." CRACKKK!!!! "SCREEEECH!" The Maledict tore the roof off as easy as tissue paper. The Army of Good screamed as it closed in. Using his large scaley tail he lifted Triskelle into the air. "Triskelle!" Yelled Explorer, and Shroomsky. The Maledict held the High Penguin Ruler up to his head as it smirked. It's eyes grew a dark red, and it started clawing the ground with his feet. "In order to fully rule Antarctica, I must successfully rid myself of anyone who would dare try and overthrow me while I'm ruler! Starting with you!" The end was coming. They would all be-- "AND CUE ''DEUS EX MACHINA''!" yelled Mayor McFlapp. Everyone, even the Maledict, stared at the Mayor as if he were crazy. Mayor McFlapp ignored the crowds and shouted to Director Benny, who was perched on a nearby windowsill. "APPROVE IT NOW, BENNY!" "Approved!" yelled the Director, who pressed a button on his Doors Vista laptop. "Mayor McFlapp, this is no time to shout the names of plot devices," cried Fred, "we're being atta--" WHAM! The Maledict went soaring out of sight and a silver, shining dragon came into sight. Triskelle, using the Amulet of Water, created a small wave so he could land safley. The Brilliance was here! ---- That's all for that part. Whoever wants to can write the fight between the Maledict and the Brilliance. The Transformation of Luce Please Note, this section may be OOC, so please edit it until it is fit for human consumption (until it's okay).-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 21:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The Kernel's cellar shook. Rocks and icicles fell from the ceiling as a giant drilling machine burst through the wall. The shaking stopped. Kwiksilver jumped out of the machine. The Kernel had his mouth open and was in shock. "Mah...mah celluh! Y'all gone and blown a hole in it!" "Couldn't you just walk down from The Kernel's house?" asked Luce, annoyed. "More dramatic," answered Kwiksilver, "Anyway, why am I here?" "We are all here because I have figured that Darktan would eventually transform into his Maledict form," said Luce, "I know from the stuff I've read here that the keeper of the Light Amulet, which is me, is able to transform into the opposite of the Maledict, the Brilliance." "I'm in that thar prophecy?" The Kernel asked. Both nodded. "Well I be fried and covered in oysters." "Then why don't you do it, and end the war?" Kwiksilver chimed in. "Trouble is, I've never done it. I figured since we're all mentioned as the ones who can stop Darktan, why don't we do it together? Have any of you experienced anything funny?" "I say, I say, I've got a flipper salvilatin' good one!" cried The Kernel, "Two puffles walk into a bar-" "No, no no. Not the 'ha ha' kind of funny but the 'gee, that's unusual and interesting' funny," said Luce. Kwiksilver spoke. "Ever since I've been born, I've heard this weird beat in my head. Just a soft beat. I'll tap it out." He tapped his feet on the ground in a beat. "I say, that there beat sounds like the song, Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" said the Kernel. "Peanut Butter what?" asked Luce and Kwiksilver at the same time. "Ya'll never heard of it? It's the craze, I say the craze that's sweepin' Antarctica. An internet phenomon, that is." The Kernel snatched Kwiksilver's Icepod and speakers. He plugged them into a power socket. It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! The rest of the song was drowned out when a burst of light lit up the room like a camera flash. ---- The light slowly toned down until a yellow penguin engulfed in light could be seen floating in the middle of the cellar. It finally spoke. "You summoned me?" "Saint Finwe!" gasped Luce, "You've got to help us! Darktan's going to transform any time soon and I have no idea how to become the Brilliance!" "Darktan? Oh, him," Saint Finwe said, "You need to find the last vial of High Penguin Swimming Pool Water." "Swimming pool water? The dew from The Two Trees?" "Got it in one. It's what I used to transform for the first time. After that, it becomes easy." "Where is the vial?" asked Luce. Finwe paused for a bit, then spoke again. "Half of the water is in Arda, guarded by High Penguins. The other half is in Mayor McFlapp's office in Ternville." "I say we go for Mayor McFlapp's vial," said Kwiksilver, "Arda is too far away. Besides, I have a tunnel that leads straight to the battlefield." "Yeah, but it will take ages to get there! Your drilling machine took 30 minutes to get here!" replied Luce, "We'd need jetpacks to go that fast!" There was a cough. Kwiksilver and Luce spun around. The Kernel had five jetpacks hung up on a wall. "I bought 'em ta deliver fish." Kwiksilver and Luce smiled sheepishly. There was another flash. They spun around again. Saint Finwe was gone. "Well, let's go!" cried The Kernel. ---- Three jetpacks shot up from a hole in the ground and up into the sky, heading for Ternville. Luce led The Kernel and Kwiksilver to a the roof of a large skyscraper. They went through a trapdoor and came out in a large room with a gigantic organ in the center. "This is Mayor McFlapp's office," said Luce, "Now where's that vial...." "I say, it can't be that hard ta find," said The Kernel. "Kernel, Mayor McFlapp wouldn't just put a large arrow with flashing lights and the words, "HP SWIMMING POOL WATER HERE"," replied Kwiksilver, "It won't be obvious!" The Kernel pointed to a large arrow with flashing lights and the words "HP SWIMMING POOL WATER HERE" on it. It was pointed at a corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a stand with a half-empty vial of strange looking water on it. "I stand corrected. Now let's go!" Kwiksilver made a run for the vial. "STOP!" yelled Luce, grabbing Kwiksilver's beanie and pulling him back. Luce pulled a bag of sand out of her pocket and threw some in the corridor. It revealed loads of gleaming red laser beams criss-crossing across the hallway. "Just as I thought. I'm going to slip under those beams," said Luce, "It's going to be dangerous, so don't try to come in after me." Luce leaned under the first beam and twisted her body to fit through a very small gap between two lasers. Then she was a blur. Jumping, running, and leaning over, through, and under the lasers. Finally, she reached the platform. Very carefully, Luce pulled the vial out and corked it. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The pedestal moved down into the platform. Solid metal doors started coming down from the roof of the corridor. Luce made a dive and shot under the doors with the vial in hand. The doors clanged shut behind her. "Kwiksilver, catch!" called Luce, and threw the vial. The following seemed like slow motion. Luce crashed into The Kernel, and they fell into a heap. Kwiksilver went long, trying to catch the vial that was spinning through the air. He tried to jump for it, but he tripped over the giant organ's pedal and fell on top of Luce and The Kernel. The vial spun across the room and shattered on Kwiksilver's head. Luce, Kwiksilver and The Kernel were drenched. "So that's it then," said Kwiksilver sadly, "We failed." Suddenly, his entire body lit up with light. So did The Kernel and Luce. They started slowly drawing together. "We're merging!" cried Luce. "Brace yourselves!" The Kernel and Kwiksilver came closer into Luce and they were absorbed into her body. A transformation started to take place. Light shone out of Luce's eyes. There was a burst of light like a camera flash, and a beautiful, shining dragon of light was floating in her place. It spoke. It's voice was powerful, one of authority yet kindness. It sounded like three voices together. "We are one. We are The Brilliance." It spoke again, as if talking to itself. "Yes, but this doesn't feel normal. We must be something new. Three minds, three personalities, three sets of skills." "We have the power and knowledge of Luce." "We have the courage and skills of Kwiksilver." "We have the sharp eye and wit of The Kernel." "We sense something...The Maledict! It is present at the battle. We must go." With that, The Brilliance raised it's shining wings and took off into the sky, blowing a hole in the roof of Mayor McFlapp's office. I will continue soon.... Maledict vrs. The Brilliance The Brilliance tried to get everyone away from the battlefield, but the Maledict slapped it with it's tail, sending it straight into a mountain with a reverberating crash. "Don't tell me this is Antarctica's only defense. I didn't even dream it would be this easy." The Brilliance got up, but it was hard. It was a big dragon, but the Maledict was bigger and more menacing. "Why are you doing this, father?" asked Luce, her voice the louder of the three. "Why did you turn to the dark side?" "Wait," said Kwiksilver's voice, "Darktan's your father?" The Maledict laughed, but then lashed it's tail against the Brilliance's face leaving a cut. It then pinned the creature down with it's claws. "You call me on the dark side? Look at them. These are the same race who treated us like dirt! And yet you side with them?" "Why should a race be blamed for the mistakes of it's ancestors? I'd have thought you would've known that!" cried Luce. The Maledict growled and slapped the Brilliance with it's tail. "You should know that too, Luce. Anything I am, you are as well. You can never change that!" "Now I say, I say, you should be more polite there to your daughter young man.... Before The Kernel could say anything more, The Maledict lifted it's foot off the Brilliance, and slapped it with it's tail again, sending it straight into a building. Bricks and mortar fell like rain. "For your information Kernel, I'm older than you by over 100 years." Kwiksilver now became the louder Brilliance's voice and growled at Darktan. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my family Darktan." "Oh, is that a threat young one? I'm so terrified," the Maledict said sarcastically, "I suppose I'll just have the fun of killing you three off all at once." Just then a large jet of water hit the Maledict's head, sending him crashing to the ground. He looked back to see Triskelle using his amulet. "I'm the one you want Darktan. Let them go." "You're even more of a fool than I once thought, old friend. I suppose I'll simply......... RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!" Everyone looked in shock as the Maledict growl. They then saw the Brilliance clawing it's back, and almost tearing it's wings. The Maledict tried to get it off, but it didn't work. Then it got an idea. "Take that you worthless bag of scales!" yelled the Brilliance, all three voices combined. The Maledict continued to roar, but then it sent it's tail straight at the Brilliance knocking it off, only to have the Brilliance claw it's face. "Too easy," it laughed. It then rammed it's head right into the Maledict, sending it right into a building. The Brilliance laughed even more, but the Maledict wasn't giving up that easily. Quickly, it got back up and charged at the Brilliance. "Prepare to die Luce, and your two little friends too." ---- "Hmmm. Everything seems to be right. Ready Herb?" Herb gave the flippers up symbol, and Midas knew it was ready. "Okay then. Let's head off to that Pie War." The two drove their machine towards the direction of PBJT Valley. They could tell were it was because the Maledict was clearly visible from their house. "Hey Herb, can't this thing go any faster?" Herb shook his head, and Midas looked disappointed. Just then they felt a furry creature run past them. They looked down only to see their pet. "Oh, there you are Perry. Ready to fight for glory, and gold, in the Pie War." The puffle simply chattered his teeth together, and Midas rolled his eyes. "Well, he's a puffle. They don't do much. Except for that one who yells all the time." "The Puffle Family are the only marsupials in Antarctica," stated Herb. Not knowing what a Marsupial was, Midas just continued driving and Perry chattered his teeth. ---- I'm writing the rest later. Feel free to give ideas. The Hyper affair When Luce got the vile from the mayors office and everyone was fighting off at the capital. Then Luce came with an idea. "Kernal do you know Tails6000?" Asked luce "Why yes I have! He was a good friend of mine since we met!" Said the kernal "Get him here." Said luce "On it!" said the kernal calling Tails6000's cell phone number Then Tails and the others were in his plane and he got a call "Hello Tails6000 here" Said Tails answering "Tails this is luce meet me at the kernals cellar right away!" Said luce on the cell phone Tails then zoomed to the kernals house and landed next to the house "Okay whats the news" Tails said coming in "Tails do you have the chaos emeralds?" Asked luce "Why yes I do also I have the super emeralds" Tails said getting them out of his hat "Tails here is 50 rings you will need to help buy me time to transform to brilliance!" said luce "Okay Here we go!" Shouted Tails as the four went in the plane and zoomed off to south pole city "Okay this is a 400 meter drop you sue about this?" asked the kernal talking to the two "It's fine trust me I survived many skydives lately" said Tails jumping Then Darktan saw the 2 jumping down "Who are they?" asked darktan to a doom knight "It appears to be Luce and Tails6000 sir." Said the doom knight "Good those 2 well does Tails have 50 rings?" asked darktan "Yes sir" said the doom knight sweating "Were doomed" said darktan sending all he can send of his soldiers Tails then went to his hyper form he was flashing colors except his beak sneakers,eyes,and hoodie "EVERYONE ITS TAILS AGAIN AH!!!!!!!!!!"! screamed a STINC goon "Good timing WOT!" Said mayor mcflapp getting ready to catapult tails from the giant slingshot Then after he was flaming like a torpedo flying through the knights 1 by 1 by 1. "Good idea Luce" Said the kernal from the plane The Hyper Affair: 2.0 ' This was a great addition, but the trio are released from an improbability drive outburst during the epic battle of South Pole City. Besides, if we use up all our pieces in this, what about the Nightmare Epic?' It was getting rather boring inside the TARDIS for Luce and The Kernel. They'd been stuck in for quite some time, and they wanted to escape. Kwiksilver however was very interested in all the things that The Doctor had, but he to wanted to get out eventually. The Doctor was also hoping he could escape from the TARDIS. Then Luce came up with an idea. "Kernel do you know Tails6000?" Asked Luce. "Why yes I have! He was a good friend of mine since we met!" Said the Kernel. "Get him here." Said Luce. "On it!" said The Kernel calling Tails6000's cell phone number. The Doctor turned around and walked towards the two penguins with Kwiksilver following close behind. "I hope your friend there can help us escape from this place. I'm starting to get hungry." ---- Tails was flying high above the sky along with Speeddasher and Austin. They were enjoying looking at the sky from a new point of view, when all of a sudden his cell phone started ringing. "Wonder who it is?" Asked Tails. Tails quickly answered the phone. "Hello Tails6000 here," said Tails answering. "Tails this is Luce. Me, the Kernel, Kwiksilver, and The Doctor are stuck in the TARDIS. We need help!" Said luce on the cell phone. "Well it sounds like you need Destruction Control. I'll have Speeddasher teleport them to you right now." "Thanks Tails. I knew I could count on you. See ya later." Luce then hung up and was about to asked Speeddasher to teleport the Gems, when all of a sudden Speed asked something. "Hey Tails, does your phone have Internet Connection?" He Asked. "Sure does, but why?" Asked Tails. Speed pointed to a link on the phone. "Go to CP Fanon Wiki and go to Chapter Eleven of the Great Darktonian Pie War." Tails did what Speed told him and Speedasher used a device on the phone to convert the text into a video. Just then an intro popped up saying stuff about the CPFW. "Okay skip this part no one likes it," said Speed." Tails did so and then it showed a sceen with Speeddasher was PWNING the Icari. "This part is awsome," said Speeddasher. "This is breaking the Fourth Wall in so many ways," said Austin. "Sure is," said Tails. "Anyways Speed, you've got to teleport those Gems to the TARDIS now." Speed nodded and teleported the gems to the TARDIS. ---- The four waited in the TARDIS patiently when all of a sudden the Gems appeared. "Excellent," said the Doctor. "If we hook these up to this machine it should teleport us out of here." The Doctor hooked the Gems up to the device and the four instantly teleported away to right above Tails Plane. Tails saw them and pressed a button that put more seats on the plane in wich the four fell into. "Thanks Tails," said Luce. "You're a great friend." "Good to see you to Luce. Anyways what's the news?" Asked Tails said coming in. "Here's the Destruction Gems Tails," said Luce handing them to him. "Thanks. I also have the Super Gems," Tails said getting them out of his hat. "Tails here is 50 rings you will need to help buy me time to transform to Brilliance!" said Luce. "Okay Here we go!" Shouted Tails as the Seven went in the plane and zoomed off to PBJT vALLEY. "Okay this is a 400 meter drop you sue about this?" asked the Kernel talking to the others. "It's fine trust me I survived many skydives lately" said Tails jumping. Then Darktan saw the 2 jumping down. "Who are they?" Asked the now Armored Darktan to a Doom Knight. "It appears to be Luce and Tails6000 sir," said the Doom Knight. "Good those 2 well does Tails have 50 rings?" Asked Darktan. "Yes sir," said the Doom Knight sweating. "Were doomed," said Darktan sending all he can send of his soldiers. Tails then went to his hyper form he was flashing colors except his beak sneakers,eyes,and hoodie. "EVERYONE ITS TAILS AGAIN AH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a STINC Goon. "Good timing WOT!" Said Mayor Mcflapp getting ready to catapult Tails from the giant slingshot. Then after he was flaming like a torpedo flying through the knights 1 by 1 by 1. "Good idea Luce," said the Kernel from the plane. Battle of Ternville Explorer intended to rewrite this but hadn't the time so The Leader is taking over. Chub 777 prepared to enter the war. On board his ROFLCOPTERCOPTER, he carried a rucksack full of pies, all ready to throw at Darktan's army. He took a pie, ready to throw at the enemy. South Pole City was in site. He could see some STINC troopers attacking. Triskelle's army was over at the wall, defending the city. "This is Mayor Mcflapp, wot wot, calling all flippin ROFLCOPTERCOPTERS to bally Ternville to defend it from flippin Darktan, wot wot" said the loudspeaker. The pilot turned the COPTER around. They were heading to Ternville. Two skuas flew past, but when they landed in a apartment in the cloud city, they changed into Abyss Knights. The Abyss Knights shot a dark red, plasma laser at Chub 777's ROFLCOPTERCOPTER. It hit the COPTER, and the impact was bad. "THIS IS PANCAKE 32. WE'VE BEEN HIT BY A LASER. OVER!" said the pilot. "Hang on guys!" said Chub 777. "PANCAKE 32 TO COMMAND! CODE CUSTARD! CODE CUSTARD!" said the pilot. "Erm..." "PANCAKE 32 TO PANCAKE 31, WE'RE CRASH LANDING! PICK US UP AT THE CRASH SITE!" "L0LZ! TH15 15 P4C443 31! W3 W111 33 T43133! 0V31!" said what seemed to be a Str00del pilot. "JUMP!" said Chub 777, as he grabbed the pilot out the plane. His fellow soldiers were there. They activated their parachutes, and landed in a bad spot. "Hey Bob! Two stupid good guys! Get erm!" said a Abyss Knight. What was infront of the pilot and Chub were two Abyss Knights. Suddenly, a Chatham Islands Penguin and a Dark Penguin had shot the two knights. The Abyss Knights turned into Skuas. They flew away, as quick as they can, without any thought of coming back. "Who are you" asked the Chatham Islands Penguin. "Chub 777. And you" replied Chub 777. "Galactic Empire12. This is my friend, The Leader" said Galactic Empire12. "Why don't you come in for Tidalwave11's Black Fish" asked The Leader. "Ok" replied Chub. ---- Armoured Darktan walked threw his manshion. Two Skuas flew by. They landed by Darktan. almost instantly, they changed into Abyss Knights. "My tin canni- I mean *pant* my Forever Emperor, there are some *pant* reinforcments at *pant* Ternville *pant* we just escaped!" said one of them. Armoured Darktan knew that he'll loose the war if he didn't take Ternville. He used his magic, and created a cloud, half the size of Ternville. "Take a force of Painful Bears and Doom Knights. I know someone who can help. COOOL41!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Darktan. A Super Penguin walked in the room. "This is my defence General, Coool41. He'll lead your Painful Bears" said Darktan. "Your priority is the Narrators Organ. Now go!" said Darktan. The two Abyss Knights hopped on the cloud, followed by eight Painful Bears, Coool41, and fourty Doom Knights. The cloud flew over to Ternville, slowly. ---- Chub 777, the pilot, Galactic Empire12, and The Leader ate the yummy Black Fish with a side of nachos. Tidalwave11 walked in the room. "Enjoying your fill!" he asked. "Yup!" replied the four. The noise of thunder was heard outside. "Sounds like a thunderstorms growing" said the pilot. "Actually, I don't think that's a thunderstorm" said Tidalwave11. A massive cloud, half the size Ternville, carrying some Doom Knights, and a few Painful Bears. There, standing infront of the bears, was what was thought to be Coool41. "Uh oh!" said The Leader. "Give me that Frosian sniper rifle" The pilot handed over a sniper rifle. Coool41 jumped, claws ready. "Hurry" said the pilot. "Alright! She's ready" The Leader fired the sniper. A snowball hit Coool41, and he fell back to the realm (he survived the fall, as a Abyss Knight jumped off the cloud, and turned into a paper aeroplane.) The Painful Bears, not knowing what to do, jumped on the paper aeroplane. "L0LZ! tH12 12 P4nc4ke 31, we'Re re4Dy T0 p1ck u Up!" said a St00del over the pilots radio. "That's us! Let's go!" said the pilot. "What about the cloud" asked Chub 777. "I have a idea" said Tidalwave11 "See those vacume cleaners over there. We'll suck up the cloud with them" "Great idea, but they're only four" said the pilot. "I'll step out." "Ok! Me and GE, The Leader, and Chub will board the cloud, and suck it up. We'll use those jetpacks over there to escape" said Tidalwave. "Works with me" said Tidalwave11. The pilot boarded the Str00del ROFLCOPTERCOPTER. "We'll pick you up and fly you to South Pole City" said the pilot. "Ok" said the four. They flew to the cloud, vacume cleaner ready. "Freeze or we will!" said Tidalwave11 to a shocked Abyss Knight. "Oh, and I'm so scared! I got fourty Doom Knights! You're so doomed" Tidalwave11 threw a massive, chocolate cake. "Hey! Cake!" said a Doom Knight. The Doom Knights began fighting, just to get the cake. The Abyss Knight kjust stood there. "Nice try!" Chub 777 just threw a pie at it's face. The four began sucking the cloud up. Meanwhile, the Doom Knights were having a boxing match to see who will get the cake. The Abyss Knight was refereeing. "Yay! I won!" said a Doom Knight. The Leader, Tidalwave11, Chub 777, and Galactic Empire12 took off. The cloud had been sucked up. The Doom Knights fell off (they had parachutes), and the Abyss Knight turned into a skua. They have saved Ternville from a nasty fate. The Str00del ROFLCOPTERCOPTER picked them up, and they headed over to the Darktonian Realm, where they began fighting with their allies. ---- Epilouge The sun shown over the Province of Pastry as a new day began. A rather worn out penguin relaxed in his house. You would never have guessed that just yesterday this penguin had once tried to take over the USA. This penguin was Darktan, and he now had regained the form of a normal penguin after his transformation to the Maledict. He was now telling some young Chicks the story of how he first got his flippers on the Amulet. "Never did I imagine that me stealing the Shadow Amulet would cause the USA so much trouble. I should never have done it, and will regret that day forever." The Chicks clapped for the story, but Darktan was still feeling rather guilty. The South Pole Council had forgiven him and allowed him to live peacefully, but he knew he could never undo what he had done. However Darktan decided he would do whatever it would take to make up for it. "Well that's all for now little chicks. You'd better be getting home now." Saying goodbye, the little penguins left his house and went back to their home. Darktan however gazed out the window to a passing cloud. "Thank you Mayor Mc Flapp. You write the best endings." ---- Up walked Triskelle to the keepers. "Great day, it is." He said, smiling. "Indeed". The keepers said. "You all have been keepers for six years. You were the first lower keepers, and possibly some of the best. However, I have managed to find their old keepers. I do not wish to be rude, but please present them with their amulets. You all are great friends of the amuletory order, and of high penguins everywhere." The keepers sadly, but proudly, handed iover their amulets to their new (old?) keepers. Lasaralyn became the new Fire keeper, Will Whitefoot, earth, and Edith Winterbolt beacame the new ice keeper. Darktan passed the Shadow Amulet to Vesper, and Triskelle and Luce kept their amulets. ---- "RAAAAAAR! PUNY PENGUIN! ME MAGMA PUFFLE SAY YOU BUY MILKSHAKE! OR ME MAGMA PUFFLE PWN YOU!" A small penguin screamed as the huge banana colored puffle stood next to a small milkshake stand. Having regained his puffle form, the Magma Puffle had gotten a job selling banana milkshakes to penguins throughout the Province of Pastry. "WELL, YOU PENGUIN BUY MILKSHAKE OR NOT?" The small penguin shook and nervously held out five coins. "H h here y you go." The puffle grabbed the coins from the penguin. He counted them only to throw them back at the penguin. "WHAT PENGUIN THINK THIS IS, A CHARITY OPERATION! ME MAGMA PUFFLE SAY PENGUIN OWE WAY MORE!" Not knowing what else to do the penguin just thew his wallet at the huge beast. "O HO HO! MAGMA PUFFLE SAY THAT MORE LIKE IT! PENGUIN GET MILKSHAKE NOW!" After taking his milkshake, the penguin ran incredibly fast (atleast for a penguin) towards his igloo. The Magma Puffle laughed as he counted the coins. "MAGMA PUFFLE SAY THIS JOB AWSOME!" "Hey buddy! Three banana milkshakes and make it snappy!" Kwiksilver walked in with Sprocket on his arm. Luce followed. "KWIKSILVER! HOW MAGMA PUFFLE'S BEST BUDDY?" "You said this place makes the best milkshakes, Kwik?" said Luce. "Yep. Magma here makes THE BEST banana milkshakes," said Sprocket. "He sure doe-ACHOOO!" A beam of light shot out of Kwiksilver's eyes and burnt a hole in the counter. "WHAT THAT FOR?" "It's alright, Magma!" said Luce, "Kwiksilver just has a lot of Light Energy left in his body. It'll clear up in a couple of weeks." The trio sat down and sipped their milkshakes. "So what's next for you?" asked Luce. "I'm going to get a job and buy an igloo." Luce laughed. "You? Get a job? That's impossible! You've always wanted to travel!" "Oh, you never know, Luce," said Kwiksilver, as he clutched his successful job application sitting in his satchel. "You never know....." ---- "Yo waiter! We're gettin hungry over here!" Metal Explorer walked out in his new cooking apron and hat. He looked very frustrated and was covered in coal. "Hey where's the global warming penguin! You'll get your fish!" The robot continued to growl as he went around serving fried fish to various Penguins. After he was destroyed by Tails6000, Metal Explorer had been rebuilt into a community service bot. "YO WAITER! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE CUSTOMER IS ALLWAYS RIGHT! WE NEED THAT FISH!" Now having lost his patience, the robot pulled out a large mullet and wacked the customer in a way similar to Penghis Khan. "WELL WHATEVER HAPPENED TO DON'T RUSH THE BOT!" After having slapped the customer about thirty times, Metal Explorer slapped the table with his Mullet causing the table to snap in half. After he calmed down he pulled out a small cash register. "That'll be 7 coins please." The Kernel then walked up to the two customers. He held out a plate of fried fish and placed it on their now broken table. "Well I say I'm mighty sorry folks. It'll never happen again. If it does, I say I'll be person'ly firin this here bot." Metal Explorer grinned and walked up to The Kernel. "In that case how about I get out a Banana Blaster." The Kernel looked sternly at Metal Explorer, and gave him a slap on the head. "Nice try bot. Now you get goin. You still gotta be fixin that there sink." Handing him the cleanin supplies and tools, Kentucky sent the bot to work. Metal Explorer growled though, and thought back to when Darktan had joined the good side. "That's what I get for trusting a penguin! Mark my words USA! I will get revenge!" ---- Kwiksilver walked out of the restaurant with Sprocket on his arm. he knew that he had to find his mother and father. Kwiksilver became aware of a male penguin with large, spiky hair and another female penguin running towards him. It was the couple Explorer saved! But it wasn't just any old couple... "Dad?" asked Kwiksilver. "James!" cried the male penguin, who was Clicksilver, Kwiksilver's father. Kwiksilver started running towards him. They connected in the hug of a father meeting his long-lost son. "We were so worried about you!" cried Kwik's mum, "Then we saw you fighting that dragon and all that....." "Mum," began Kwiksilver, "I'm fourteen now, I've got a job and everything. I'm gonna buy my igloo. I've got so much to tell you, but first, you've got to see Grandpa....." They walked off into the busy streets and disappeared from sight. ---- "Now repeat after me noob face! I would like to buy a fish burger. It was night and Mabel sat in a prison cell. Despite some might wishing it, the puffle wasn't under arrest. Infact she hadn't even comitted a crime that day. She was teaching the noob Mwa Mwa Penguin, Manny Peng. Just a few days ago she had captured him, and now she was attempting to teach him proper English. "Me wod wike two bwuy a fwish bwurger." Mabel growled at him holding out a ruler. She gave him a terrifying stare that might even scare the Maledict. "NO NO NO! That's not right at all! Just for that you get five hours of detention!" For a few seconds Manny Peng just sniffled, but soon he let out a huge whine. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOO PLOOPY! ME HWATE WOO!" As he continued to cry Mabel simply rolled her eyes. Packing her suit case she left the prison cell. "I'll be back tomorrow, maybe. No watching Elmo!" With that Mabel stuck her tounge out at him and left. Manny whined even louder now, and the prison guards covered their ears (or whatever penguins have). "MWE WANT TWO SWEE HWIS MWAGESTY! MWE WANT DWARKTAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ---- Up in Ternville all who had fought in the Pie War celebrated. Everyone feasted on roast Mullet, and drank Cream Soda. A huge dance party was held, and Cadence appeared as a special guest star. Auld Lang Syne played his achordian, and everyone danced to none other than it's Peanut Butter Jelly Time. "Woo ho! Good versus Evil! Good versus Evil! Good versus Evil with a baseball bat!" Then the most unexpected thing happened. Out of nowhere came the Annoying Old Party Penguin and Director Benny. They both looked very angry. "Hmph! Today's youth sickens me! Why I remember the time when........ "I do not approve of this party! Everyone..... Mayor Mc Flapp simply used his organ to teleport the two away and the party continued. Even a few Doom, and Abyss Knights danced at the party. However in the midst of all this Proffessor Shroomsky wrote down something it a blank book. Tails then walked up to the fungus. "What ya writin there proffessor?" Shroomsky looked up and handed him the book. "I think it'll be a best seller. I'll call it, The Great Darktonian Pie War." Speed then appeared out of nowhere (actually he'd been standing there the whole time as he can turn invisible) partly startling the two. "There's no doubt about that Shroomsky. We go out to war and come back with an amazing party." Blizzard then walked up and commented. "And perhaps the greatest penguin story ever told. Tails and Shroomsky agreed, but then looked to see Speeddasher looking very worried. "What's wrong?" Asked Tails. "Did you eat to much Sushi before the war?" Speed looked over very seriously at his friend. "Very funny Tails. Something dosen't seem right. It's as if we didn't entirley defeat evil in Antarctica." "What do you mean Speed?" Asked Shroomsky. "The war is over? Antarctica should be free of evil for quite some time." Speed took out his Ninja Sword and held it out towards the sun. The two wondered what he was doing, and just then his blade changed. What was once Silver had now turned nearly pitch black, and a red X appeared on each side. "It is a sign from the ghosts of The Three Masters. Antarctica is far from being free from evil. This battle may be over, but the war has just begun." ---- As the warriors of the war triumped over the evil, all was well in the USA once again. However, a new villain, a dark wraith named Nightmare, gloated as he watched the whole battle the entire time, through a crystal ball. "Ahhh, my plan is coming together nicely. With my enemy Darktan out of the way, I can utilize a surprise attack, and force the X-Virus to activate on all creatures, building my army. Those idiotic penguins subdued the only thing that could stop me, I do love it when penguins are kind enough to do my work for me.." With a cackling evil laugh, all went silent. end of epilogue Special sneak peek at next story's prologue! Mayor McFlapp peeped his head through the doorway of the study. "You wanted me, sah?" The adressee, a penguin as black as the Director, turned from his enormous typewriter. A golden crest with an embossed "A" was pinned to his chest. "Hello, Mayor. I've just had an idea for a new story," said the penguin in a soft, calm voice. "It's a sequel to one of your narrations. I'd like you to see it." The Mayor waddled up to the penguin's desk, which was located to the right of the giant typewriter. On the desk was a veritable mess of cluttered papers. "What do you think?" asked the penguin. "Hmm. Well, this is a very interesting flippin' plotline..." replied Mayor McFlapp, "but don't you think the citizens of the bally USA have had enough, wot? Defeating Darktan and all." "I merely thought it would be a fitting continuation to the story, after we left the Pie War at a cliffhanger. If you like, I'll scrap it," sighed the penguin. "No, no no no no!" said the Mayor. "I'll think about narrating it, wot wot; I'll inform you of my deciscion within the bally month, eh?" "Whatever you like, Mayor McFlapp." "Ah, yes, wot! Very insightful and adventurous plot, if I may say so, sah. It may suffice!" commended Mayor McFlapp, who was re-reading the sheet of paper that the penguin had given to him. Just then, the Mayor's cell phone rang. "Hello?" asked Mayor McFlapp. "Ah, yes, Becky! Mm-hmm. Yes. Really? That early? Oh dear. Be bally there, wot wot! G'bye!" Mayor McFlapp turned to the penguin and swept his top hat off as he bowed. "Hope t' see you soon, Mr. Billybob! Meeting re-scheduled, got to go. I'll think about it for now, wot!" With that, he left. end of prologue The Leader Scenes * I cut this as it just took away from the main story a bit too much. Nevertheless, a good contribution and worthy of Archiving. "Keep it down boys." said a Blizzard Ranger. "The Leader, along with a few Dark Penguin guards will parachute here soon. And we wanna surprise him" Several phantom like figures are seen on the other side of that ditch. A Ford walks out, along with a few others. "Fords! Take 'em out!" They fired, all armed with hot sauce snipers and rifles but it was no good. The Fords would win. Another group of phantom like figures were moving. Thankfully, it was The Leader, along with a few Blizzard Rangers and the Dark Penguins, who knocked out the Fords with Dark Swords and Pies. "C'mon, lets move." a Blizzard Ranger said. They all walked, heading straight for one of Darktan's castles. Suddenly, a Pie hit one of the Dark Penguins. They've been ambushed by Fords, Doom Knights and General Coool41. "We'll hold of the those Knights. You fight Coool." said a Dark Penguin. The Leader went for a early strike with his Dark Sword but Coool defended himself with a Dark Sword. This would be a massive clash; Evil v Evil. Coool attacked, stunning The Leader. However, The Leader knew that Coool was no fighter and he hacthed a really evil plan. He attacked, stunning Coool and then, The Leader made a very strong attack on the flipper, knocking him out. Coool was down for the count. *ding ding*. With a quick move, the rest of Coool's army was destroyed. Penghis Khan, along with a few Blizzard Rangers prepared to attack Darktan's castle. It was huge, but The Leader knew he could take it... or could he? ---- The Leader crouched under a crashed ROFLCOPTERCOPTER. He only held a Snowgun. He shot. He saw fellow Dark Penguins- knocked out. STINC had outnumbered them. He saw West Pengolian troops, pinned down, being wacked with fish. Blizzard Rangers shot a cannon- only to miss. The battle wasn't going well. Dark clouds gathered over the horizon. A storm began to grow. He saw Abyss Knights attacking. No chance of victory. He had one more snowball. He could shoot. Or save if for a rainy day? Suddenly, some Weddell Seals popped out of the nearby river. They slapped the Darktonian troops. This was his chance. He and a few Dark Penguins moved to the manshion. He sneaked in, disguised as a Doom Knight. He encounted Darktan. What was he doing? WitchyPenguin, a Dark Templar, and a High Knight of Darkness were by him, keeping guard. He entered the room. "What's he doing?" The Leader asked the High Knight of Darkness. "Everyone knows. He's transforming" he replied. The Leader stared and watched. Whatever he was doing, we will watch. A voice beckoned in his head. "Join the Forever Emperor!" The voice beckoned on. The Leader then saw his inner evil. Would he take the path? Yes, he decided in the end. No matter the cost, he would fight by Darktan. "I got some intel about the good guys." Flystar VS Icari Flystar continued to watch the war in the sky. Mysteriously, someone called on his cell phone. "Hello?" "Flystar! 10 Doom Knights have knocked out most of our military's infantrymen, sir!" a Flystonian general reported. "WHAT?!? How did Doom Knights do that?" "Well, one of them knocked out 10 of our infantrymen. Most of them ran around in disarray and it was a knockout spree! And then..." 12 Icari came to Flystar, armed with everything they've got. "Hold on, I'll call you later. I have visitors." "What visit..." Flystar hung up and glared at the 12 Icari. The Icari glared back. "So, this is what happens when I get ambushed in the Pie War. Hmph, seems like fair competition." Flystar joked. The Icari charged toward Flystar and shot a whole mess of snowballs at him. Flystar ignited himself in fire as the snowballs disentigrated on his body. "You gotta try better than THAT to beat MEEEEEEEEE!!!" The Icari tackled Flystar and they fell to the ground. Flystar shot fire at 5 Icari. 5 bells and 5 countdowns. Flystar surrounded 3 Icari in a telekinetic ring. 3 countdowns and 3 bells. "That's how Flystar rules." The remaining Icari shot Doom Weed snowballs, which Flystar got hit by them, causing him to go evil a bit. "Oooh, Icari! I jusssssst want to take them DDDDDOOOOWWWWNNNN!!!!!" Flystar laughed evilly. Flystar surrounded them in a ball of flame. The ball started compressing until the Icari started to feel light-headed. They fell to the ground. 4 bells and 4 countdowns. "Now that was challenging. Now to solve that Doom Knight problem..." Flystar said. Category:Stories Category:Community Category:Stories Category:Community Category:Conflicts